Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in hallway EG.png Twilight about to fall over EG.png Twilight falls EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Students waiting in lunch queue EG.png Rainbow Dash slamming her tray EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cafeteria EG.png Diamond Tiara dancing EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at Fall Formal EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passing by shop patrons EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Granny Smith rocking out to the music EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset walks past whispering students EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at principals EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Trixie "I so want this!" EG2.png Diamond Tiara agitated on red background EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 3 EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png|Barely seen in the audience behind Celestia. Flash Sentry enraged EG2.png Flash Sentry storms off in anger EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Students cheering unenthusiastically EG3.png CHS students getting pumped EG3.png CHS Students "Unite!" EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Snips, Snails and Diamond Tiara wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Canterlot Mall interior EGS3.png Juniper Montage walks through the mall EGS3.png Juniper sees Dance Magic video start to play EGS3.png Juniper Montage walking with more anger EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts The Canterlot Movie Club Flixiplex Cinemas interior shot SS11.png The Crusaders enter the movie theater SS11.png The Crusaders in Daring Do outfits SS11.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Best Trends Forever Trixie shouting "the library!" EGDS12a.png Trixie running toward the library EGDS12a.png Diamond and Silver talk to Twilight EGDS12a.png Silver Spoon "boronic or onomatopoeia?" EGDS12a.png Diamond Tiara "I love that!" EGDS12a.png Diamond Tiara making a pose EGDS12a.png Twilight explains what bombastic means EGDS12a.png Diamond Tiara insults Twilight Sparkle EGDS12a.png Silver rubs Diamond's insult in Twilight's face EGDS12a.png Students in the hallways wearing glasses EGDS12a.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon with rainbow hair EGDS12b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Girls arrive at Equestria Land EGROF.png Vignette Valencia surrounded by fans EGROF.png Vignette and fans making silly faces EGROF.png Twilight giving a park ticket to Flim EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle holding a plastic ring EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Park patrons cringe at Vignette's singing EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png Equestria Girls run into a photo booth EGROF.png Category:Character gallery pages